


until the very end

by leov66



Series: courferre week 2017 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, obvious mythological references, obviously, t for mention of sexytimes, thats just how i write im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: with darkness incoming, they still have each other.courferre week day 2, the prompt washarry potter au.





	until the very end

**Author's Note:**

> my beta read this and she was like 'when are they going to be happy' and i just said '19 yrs later' :/
> 
> no shade here i might write something happy once

”Give me time to think it all through. I’m leaving for the night.”

 

Enjolras only nods, eyes stuck on the sky. Courfeyrac can’t possibly imagine what it’s like for him, to be so far away from the person you love, to not know if they’re even alive-

 

He turns, grabs his wand just in case he needed it, and leaves their room.

 

 

”Combeferre,” he whispers like it’s the only thing he knows. Hands he knows like his own touch his face, and he’s at peace.

 

There is no definitive moment when he’s fallen in love, it feels like the man in front of him has always been in his heart. Through hours upon hours together, studying for exams, reading books, marking each others’ essays, staying up to watch the stars, their souls have found each other and intertwined forever.

 

They lie together in Combeferre’s bed, two bodies pressed together, fingers laced. In their kisses there’s still the taste of desperation of the years gone by, of the fear of rejection, but more subtle, replaced by so many tender caresses they’re only silver scars over golden memory.

 

In that world of darkness, the man he loves feels like the sun, and he’s Icarus reborn, yearning for that warmth, yet he remains unhurt. A single touch; and he’s healed.

 

”I love you,” Combeferre says to him.

 

”I love you too,” Courfeyrac replies. For now, that’s enough.

 

For the night, they’re each other’s, laid bare in front of the universe and so painfully human. For the night, the stars shine brighter, and fear is swallowed up. Combeferre’s roommate is never back, either studying or fucking, and so only the walls witness their gentle love, half-hidden moans and courteous touches.

**Author's Note:**

> *screeches* **COMMENTS AND KUDOS KEEP WRITERS MOTIVATED**
> 
>  **update** at my tumblr [@euphra-sie](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com) you can find [the set of phone wallpapers i made using quotes from this series](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com/post/165767463859/ive-finally-gotten-around-to-it-and-made)!


End file.
